Talk:In the Name of the Father
Nothing else after this? - Illivatur Seems like they add about 1 fight per update when they even add anything to missions so that would be about right. Personally, I'm hoping at some point they add something that isn't "possible to solo with some jobs" and "an easy duo for most jobs". ShadowKatze 17:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) True enough, I hate this wait for more missions. It's like waiting for a book to come out, but they give it to you in chapters. The story was really awesome, but yes, fights were "Too weak"... Illivatur Agreed. Storylines have been quite interesting, I am eager to see more. ShadowKatze 20:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Something tells me that the storyline hasn't ended so far. I have a feeling that SE gave us more missions, but no one has edited the details of the last mission "In the Name of the Father". If someone has completed that mission, can they please edit the mission so that we all may be able to finish it? --Kingofgeeks 00:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I'm positive that this is the end of the missions thus far for this update. I've ran around all of Vana'diel S and haven't found anything. If anyone else had found anything by now it'd be publicly known in the Wiki community. - Illivatur I agree. I think that one of the people referenced in the mission would have to be an accessible NPC -- and I don't think it is, past or present. --Starcade 01:45, 4 September 2008 (UTC) * I heard from a GM , you need to Complete The Tigress Strikes, Fires of Discontent and Claws of the Griffon and A Manifest Problem, Wrath of the Griffon and Burden of Suspicion. (all city quest) and then Use any of the three Cavernous Maws outside Jeuno in the present or the past for a cutscene with Cait Sith. Hint Hint - "You have agreed to aid Cait Sith in her attempt to lessen the pain inflicted in this time of strife." he says to help in all citys Read -- 05:11, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure who "G" is, but seeing as how the continuing quests after this mission are already in the game and don't require your claimed requirements, it may be safe to assume s/he's wrong or misinformed. --Taeria Saethori 06:00, 16 September 2008 (UTC) : sorry "GM" and the newer added Quest too. I'm working on this now, thats why i added it here till test is done. -- 14:38, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Just went through the rolanberry maw forewards and back, have ALL the quests done, including the ones from the latest update. Nothing. Kthxbai. --Lordshadow 14:57, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Until SE officially releases more Missions I doubt that the story will progress. ---Illivatur 00:25, 20 September 2008 (UTC) KarateB i think you mixing Quest and Missions up. i have gone throw BastokS and never got a CS. -- 10:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I could be wrong but I believe this is the next part of the missions, I say this because I do not currently have quests open in my log for WoTG and I got the CS right after the latest update. If this isnt the next part of the mission then I have no idea what that CS was for Ok... what's with the recent addition about zoning into Bastok and getting a CS? I've got all the story cutscenes complete, and I don't recall ever seeing a cutscene upon zoning into Bastok Markets (S) --Urth 01:45, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I know, thats why i added a "Verification" on them. i think there getting Quest CS -- 02:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Just checked it myself: There is NO cutscene that occurs walking back in from outside. They probably confused it with a bastok quest. The walkthrough is fine as is, it's just incomplete. I would never have gotten that last cutscene in Bastok if it were not for that information you removed. You start mission 8, just can't finish it yet. -- 03:18, 1 October 2008 (UTC) This looks to me like a hoax... in Bastok MarketsS you geht the keyitem "Silvermine Key" in the bastokS quest "Dire in the Hole" ... and in the quest "Storm on the Horizon" (bastokS as well) you get an Icarus Wing as reward after checking the GraubergS ???. maybe somebody mixed something horribly up, or it's just a hoax. --Haitani 10:08, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Charitwo, if you don't mind me asking... What the hell happens in the cutscene that is the next part for this mission? Because I've zoned into Bastok PLENTY of times since completing mission 7, and I've NEVER seen a cutscene that didn't have to do with one of the bastok quests I was doing. --Urth 15:15, 1 October 2008 (UTC) * Upon victory of the battlefield you will receive a cutscene. You will zone out at (D-8) in La Vaule (S) after the cutscene. '' * ''Zone into Bastok Markets (S) for a cutscene. (note: Retracing or warping to Bastok Markets (S) will NOT trigger the cutscene. You must zone in from North Gustaberg (S).) These are the steps I did in order for the mission "In The Name of the Father" to appear on my current mission list. Stop deliberately removing correct information and check your facts. -- 23:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I am checking my facts. Was the cutscene a bunch of galka revolting? If so, that's for the quest "Storm on the Horizon". If not, then there's some missing information here as I've never seen a cutscene from zoning into Bastok that did not have to do with their quests. The only one I saw was Five Moons starting a revolt, which is the plotline for the quest "Storm on the Horizon". I did not see anything having to do with Cait Sith, Lilisette, Haudrale, Aquila, or anyone else from the main storyline. --Urth 00:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) In case you can't take my word for it, http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=15710 --Urth 20:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Quest not Mission Yea, mixed up a quest with a mission and got everyone believing.Doesn't count what 4 people say, But let people waste time on this. I have done those quest that people are getting CS for. 1. Go to a cave at Grauberg (S) (I-6), click on the ??? for a cutscene. After the cutscene, you will receive an Icarus Wing. You can use NPC to tele to Grauberg (S). Is Storm on the Horizon Quest 2. Zone back to Bastok Markets (S) from North Gustaberg (S) for another cutscene. After the cutscene, you will receive a key item Silvermine Key 'IS Fire in the Hole Quest 3. Go to the top of Zegham Hill at North Gustaberg (S), click on the Monument for a cutscene. '''IS The Fighting Fourth Quest -- 11:08, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Well I suppose the walkthrough needs to be taken down. I posted this because I havent started any quests in the WoTG expansion and got that CS right after the latest version update so I just assumed it was part of the storyline, I apologize for any inconveinence and request that someone with the privlidges take down my contribution the the article. I tried to do it myself but the page has been locked. I appreciate everyone helping me to clarify my error. I recieved a CS by talking to Rholond in Southern San d'Oria S at E-7. This is not a quest, as no new quests appeared in my log under Crystal Wars, and seems to be the In the Name of the Father mission. This was after JP Midnight, though I'm not sure if that was entirely neccessary. I spent a long time messing around in Bastok Markets S trying to get my CS to go. I'm messing around trying to figure out if there are any more CS available currently. --Ravahan Oct 6th It's really conflicting, because in order to complete all the missions, you have to stop and do quests in the middle way. The question here is when exactly this mission goes from Purple, the new black to In the name of the father. * Upon victory of the battlefield you will receive a cutscene. You will zone out at (D-8) in La Vaule (S) after the cutscene. Is it flagged upon receiving the cutscene of the BCNM or afterwards with some other cutscene? Because now that I stop and think about it, I honestly don't know when it changed from 7 to 8. Because you ''have to flag the quest somehow and it needs to be documented on the line in the walkthrough. -- 02:31, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :If I recall, after the cutscene of the BCNM, you go on to Mission 8. My linkshell member that didn't get the Bastok Market (S) cutscene is on mission 8, and he didn't receive any other cutscenes or talk to any npc to advance it. Sofrid 00:56, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I believe that the Cutscene in the current walkthrough pertains to the Bastok Questline, due to the fact that my linkshell member did not receive the cutscene when zoning into Bastok Market S (he advanced the mission by finishing A Manifest Problem in Windurst). It needs to be taken down, as it is not part of the mission. Sofrid 03:21, 7 October 2008 (UTC) As discussed above, I too encountered no cutscene zoning into Bastok Markets S from North Gustaberg S after the cutscene in La Vaule S. My mission log was already on "In the Name of the Father" after the BCNM fight and I have done all the story quests for all 3 nations. I likewise assume someone merely assumed they were getting a mission cutscene and were in fact getting a quest one. It would make more sense to say it's a mission cutscene if Anyone could explain the details of the actuall cutscene and not just use the text from the mission log. There is no Cutscene in Bastok S with Lissette yet afaik. --User:Waku 15:01 8 October 2008 :I didn't give my two cents before, but that cutscene is a bastok quest and not part of this mission. Being ON this mission, however, is a prerequesite for starting that quest . --Lordshadow 19:42, 8 October 2008 (UTC) If the mission is flagged upon completion of the BCNM (meaning after you get spit out), then that's what needs to go there. People blanking the walkthrough entirely is not how these things work. -- 21:50, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Then please do so and remove the misleading and proven wrong information... NOW! As you locked editing ;-) --feczo 13:48, 9 Oct 2008 (GMT+1) :Sorry, when I blanked out the walkthrough, I was basing it on how I remembered the walkthrough for Cait Sith being (It basically saying "This is currently the final mission for WotG until the next update"). I figured saying the mission goes into your log after the BCNM fight was redundant because as far as I know, no missions besides the nation quests (And Ops and Assault) don't get automatically flagged upon completion of the previous mission. --Urth 12:47, 9 October 2008 (UTC) To continue my earlier comment, the CS from Rholond did indeed turn out to be a quest... However, it did not show in my Current Quests log at any point, but instead skipped right to my Completed Quests log when finished. This may be the primary source of the confusion with WotG8. My LS and I were unable to find any means to continue the storyline other than the Crystal War quests at this point.--Ravahan 08:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I had already completed 'Perils of the Griffon' before I reached this cut scene. It is not needed to unlockMeara 16:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC)